A Winter Between Two
by lovelyacapella
Summary: This is part two of A Summer Between Two. Its rated M only for one chapter. :D Hope you like it.It
1. Chapter 1: School life and the storm

Small pebbles were hitting the outside Mimi's window. It was James way of telling her he was outside. Mimi went to her window and chuckled at the sight of a very cute boy waiting for her. This was her everyday school morning. Mimi finally spoke to Taichi just before school started. They met up for tea. She was a bit late.

"Hey Mimi you made it. " Taichi said as he got up to hug her. Mimi didn't hug back. She sat across from him. She wasn't planning on staying long so she did'nt bother ordering tea.

"Are you ok Mimi? You seem jittery."

"I'm fine." She said with a blank expression.

"How have you been I haven't talked to you. I miss you."

"Taichi..." Taichi heart dropped to his stomach at the way she said his name.

"I'm happy for you and Sora." Taichi was thrown off at her response.

"But Mimi." He said sadly.

"I think its awesome." She smiled. "I just think we should be friends. Besides it wasn't serious anyway right?" She said. Knowing that it was a lie.

"It feels like your breaking up with me."

She laughed. "How can I break up with you? Remember you were only playing me back for the soccer ball accident." she said sweetly.

_"What the hell? She doesn't care about the summer we spent together? No she's lying I know it wasn't nothing. I can tell by the way she's looking at me." He thought. " I gotta fix this." He reached over to hold her hands. It _broke his heart. He was sorry about that night they were together and how he should have stayed with her. The tea shop door bell rung. Taichi was about to tell her his feelings when a young boy came up and kissed Mimi on the cheek. His heart stopped.

"Hey Memes. Sorry I was running late." James looked at Taichi's upset expression.

"Well it was nice seeing you Taichi." Mimi said as she got up. Taichi watched as they walked out. He said sitting down staring at his tea-cup._"I don't even like tea."_ He thought.

Mimi still hasn't talked to Taichi since the tea shop. Things have changed. Her relationship with James was ideal but she wasn't looking for anything serious. They were friends and James knew that. They started the school year together. James and Mimi were the crushes of many of her school mates. They were a bit famous at school. She was happy but she still walked by the soccer field from time to time.

"Hey Taichi!" Sora yelled out as she ran to him. Taichi turned around and for a second he thought he heard Mimi.

"Hey. Sora."

"Taichi I made you lunch. I hope you like it." She said as she gave him a boxed lunch. He smiled.

"Thanks. Where should we eat today?" he asked as she put his arm around her.

"Lets go to the court yard. Its not too cold today." She replied . "_She made me lunch today. She's acting like a girlfriend. I should be happy. Right?" He thought._

Summer came and left. It was mid November and they had both moved on. It was Friday evening. Mimi was coming home from her ballet class. It had rained for a few days and Mimi was caught with no umbrella. Taichi was walking home as well. He noticed Mimi and ran up to her. Mimi was looking down as she was walking. The rain had put her in a gloomy mood. Taichi put his umbrella over her. Mimi looked up and saw him smiling over her.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh...hi." She replied.

"Come on I'll walk you home." He smiled. It was a slow and quiet walk. They were coming up to Taichi's home.

"Hey why don't you come in?" He asked.

"No I don't think its a good idea." She said taking a few steps forward. Taichi quickly grabbed her hand. She stopped. They rain started pouring harder.

"Mimi you'll catch a cold. You can dry off and have your dad pick you up." He said in a desperate attempt to have her stay. Mimi saw this in his eyes. She agreed and stayed. Taichi started to load up wood into his fire-place. He lit it and brought some blankets out. Taichi's parents were out of town and Kari was spending they night at her friend's house. It was just the two of them. Just like the last time they were together but Taichi isn't willing to leave her this time.

"You should take a bath so you won't get sick. I'll give you some of Kari's clothes." He smiled.

"A hot bath does sound really nice." She added. " Don't try to steal a peek Taichi." She joked. He blushed.

"If you need any help don't be shy to ask. I would be more than happy to wash behind your ears." He laughed.

Mimi was in the bath. She was nervous and wasn't sure what was going to happen. "_What am I doing here?...But being here with him." She smiled. _Mimi got out and was wearing Kari's sweat pants and a slim t-shirt. _"Well at least these aren't too tight on me." _Mimi thought. Taichi was making some hot chocolate for them. Mimi saw they fire going and Taichi burning his hand at the stove. She felt happy like this was what she was missing this whole time. She went and sat by the fire-place and wrapped herself in the blankets.

"Oh hey I didn't even hear you." Taichi said as he poured they hot chocolate into mugs. He walked over to the fire-place and sat down. "Here you go." he said as he handed her the mug. As soon as she grabbed it the power went out. They both looked up and could only see the light from the fire shinning through.

"Oh great. Hold on I'll get some candles." He got back up again and went into his kitchen. Mimi took a sip from her hot coco and enjoyed listening to the burning fire crackle. "This is great Taichi."

"Thanks. I try." He smirked. He came back with lit candles."You should spend the night Mimi. It seems like the rain isn't gonna let up." He said. " It'll be fun."

Mimi didn't know what to do. All she could remember was the things James had told her. "Mimi don't get mixed with him. You gave him a shot. He's the idiot. He hurt you remember."

__Taichi waited for her response. He's heart was beating fast as he looked at her. He felt the heat from the fire ten times more. She looked at him. She smiled.

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2: The storm

The power had been off for about two hours. Mimi was caught in the storm with Taichi. The rain was pouring harder than before. They could hear every single drop coming down. While the fire was burning beside them. It was completely awkward between them. There was many things left unsaid and unfinished. They sat across from each other next to the fire-place. Avoiding any type of eye contact. Mimi was texting her parents where she was and telling them not to worry. Taichi looked over to Mimi while she was texting._ "She's probably texting that pretty boy James. I can't stand that loser." He thought as he squeezed his hot coco mug. _

"Whose that? Oh great don't tell me it's that pretty boyfriend James." Taichi snapped as he took a sip from his hot coco. Mimi looked up and could tell the idea of James bothered him.

"Why do you hate him so much? He's a great guy." She smiled. Taichi flinched at her comment making his choke. He coughed and gasped for air.

"Wow watch out there." She said giggling.

"I'm fine. Really Mimi? Really I don't know what you see in him. I think that guy likes clothes more than you do." He exclaimed still drinking his coco.

"Now that I think is impossible. No one loves clothes more than I." She said while putting her hands on her chest. Taichi looked at her with narrow eyes.

"More than I?...I don't know why all the girls like him. His so lame."

"Sounds like you are jealous." Mimi smirked.

Taichi gave a loud HA. "Yeah why would someone like me." He exclaimed while placing his hand on his chest and puffing it out. "Be jealous of someone like that?" He smirked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he is very charming. His boyish good looks. He makes music." She continued as well has counting those very reasons with her fingers. Taichi was annoyed seeing Mimi count on her fingers.

"Wow at that rate you'll be counting on your toes too." He pouted. Mimi covered her mouth with her hand and laughed really hard. " You know you don't have to rub it in my face Mimi. I get it you like the guy." He continued to pout as he hunched over to sip his coco. "Why are you laughing Mimi!?" He asked. She continued. Her laughter made him even more upset. "Ok whatever Mimi." He said. He finished his hot coco and slammed it down on to the floor and wrapped him self in a blanket. She wiped the tears off and gave a loud sigh.

"Wow I haven't laughed that in a while." she smiled. Taichi's head jerked up in interest as he heard her talk.

"You know its pretty awesome that we are here. It's been so long. I've missed this." She said as she gave him a soft smiled. Taichi jumped up so fast his blanket flew off. His cheeks turned pink. He hadn't seen her smile since the summer. He smiled and chuckled. He stared at her. Mimi caught him and couldn't continue to look at him in the eyes. It made her heart race.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked as she looked away . Taichi placed his hand on the side of his left cheek continuing to look at her.

"No, it's just I haven't seen you smile in a long time. I've missed your face." He said lovingly.

_"There she is. Just sitting there. She's so cute.. I can't help but want to kiss her...WAIT SHE SAID SHE MISSED ME!" He thought while looking at her._

"You miss me Mimi?" Taichi asked. She blushed. "I mean being friends."

"Oh..." He said sadly. "Yeah friends." He looked down at his empty mug. Taichi looked up at Mimi with desperate eyes. He leaned in closer to her. He snatched her arm causing her to lose her balance. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. Mimi stood still. She didn't know what was going on. She could hear Taichi's heart. Every single fast beat. She felt the warmth of his body. She hugged him back. He pulled himself back. She closed her eyes and was waiting for a kiss. As he leaned in about to touch her lips when suddenly there was loud banging and yelling at his door. This threw them off and ruined the moment.

Taichi jumped up and told Mimi to stay put. Mimi was a bit nervous. She kept thinking of what if it was robbers taking advantage of the storm. Or evil bikers stealing gold and women. "Taichi be careful of the bikers!" She whispered out.

"Bikers?" He said confused. He walked closer and heard the voices, He knew who it was. He dreaded opening they door. To his dismay it was Yuko and Kei. They were shivering, had beanies and scarfs. They were soaking wet and had running noses. Taichi stood there in complete annoyance." _Fuck not these guys."_


	3. Chapter 3: Group fun

Sorry if i missed some bumps. hope you like it.

/

"Oh boss why did you take so long!" Kei cried out. They both ran in knocking Taichi down. Taichi yelled out as he was knocked down. They stood over him. Mimi ran up around the cornered worried.

"Taichi!" She suddenly stopped. "What the?! Kei? Yuko? " She said as she went up to them. "Oh my gosh, you guys need to change and get next tot he fire!" Taichi got up and was a bit upset. _"Great why do these assholes always have to come at the wrong time. First time I've been alone with her and they kill it." He thought._ Mimi give them towels. Taichi gave them some of his clothes and they all sat around the fire. She brought out hot coco and some cookies.

"Ohh thank you princess." Kei said as Mimi gave them coco.

"Please don't call me that." She responded while trying not to express any irritation.

"Thanks Memes. " Yuko said sweetly." We were on our way home when they storm hit hard."

"Yes but luckily the boss's home was on the way so we ran here before it got worst. "

"They boss?" Mimi asked looking at Taichi. He blushed of embarrassment.

"These guys have this crazy idea of me. Just go with it." Taichi said. "Wait Mimi how do you know them?" He asked.

"Besides them asking me out? Yuko is in my class and Kei is Mel's older brother. So I spend a lot of time with them at Kei and Mel's house." She said with a how did you not know expression.

"I see...a lot of time." Taichi pouted.

Kei smirked at Yuko and Yuko did they same.

"Soooo why are you here Mimi?" He asked adding a hiss at the end of his sentence.

"I hope we didn't interrupt any romance that was going on." Yuko added also hissing.

"Why are you guys hissing? And why do you guys have snake tongues?" Mimi asked.

" I mean its the perfect setting for love. Fire place burning hot, dim candle lighting, I mean it seems like love is about to go down. " Kei said while pointing everything he just said out.

Taichi threw his empty cup at Kei knocking his head to tilt back.

"Knock it off you snake!" Taichi exclaimed. "This is why you guys are forever going to be single!"

"Oh please we have many ladies waiting at our feet." The both said at the same time. Taichi started to sweat at the back of his head. _" Oh great they are doing it again." He thought. _Yuko and Kei turned to face each other holding each other's hands near their faces.

"We are just holding out for the right ones." They said together as theirs were filled with stars."Every one is boring here. We need interesting game." They added. Mimi looked at Taichi in confusion. Mimi gave out a nervous chuckle. _"These two are really in sync. They act like they are twins who read each other minds. But I don't doubt what they are saying. They are pretty cute. " Mimi thought._

"Interesting? You guys sound really bored." Mimi said as she giggled.

Yuko and Kei smirked at each other. They got up and sat next to Mimi. Yuko on her right side and Kei on her left side. They sat close to her. Taichi watched them closely not liking how close there were to her. His two loyal friends were up to no good and Taichi senesed it. He was very annoyed. Mimi didn't mind them so close to her. She didnt think anything of it.

Mimi took a nibble from her cooke. It broke off funny and had a bit of it hanging out on her lips. It also left some crumbs on her right check.

"You're silly, you forget these." He said as he licked the crumbs off.

"Let me help you." Kei said as he took her softy by the chin and bit the rest of the cookie from her lips. Mimi blushed and stood still. They both glared at Taichi as they were being playful with Mimi. Taichi was buring with anger. The two boys laughed and wrapped their arms around Mimi cuddling her cheeks with theirs.

"But we totally don't think your boring Mimi" Yuko said as he continued to cuddle her.

"We wouldn't mind being with you. That is if you don't mind sharing us Mimi." Kei added while cuddling her as well. They both continue to tease Taichi. Taichi grew even more angry at them. It seems like he was going to brust into flames. Yuko looked over and grinned.

"Wow it sure is getting hot in here. Or is it the flames of jealously that your giving out?" Yuko said. Mimi didn't mind them being all over her. She thought they were just being silly like they always are. Taichi temper was hard for him to control. You could his veins popping out on his forehead.

"Alright guys." He said while grinding his teeth. "I think you can leave Mimi alone now." He finished.

"You're no fun!" Yuko whimpered out while letting go of Mimi.

"Its not fair boss. Why do you get to hog Mimi. We like her too." Kei added while he let go of Mimi as well.

"What am I your guy's dad stop complaining!" Taichi lashed out. Mimi laughed so hard her belly hurt. Taichi got up to get more blankets.

"You guys sure got him all worked up." Mimi said.

"The boss never gets us bored. That's why he's our boss." Yuko and Kei both said.

"It's pretty awesome. We haven't seen him like this since the summer." Kei said to Mimi.

"It's true. He's happier when you're around Mimi. Which in return makes us happy. " Yuko continued. "I think you guys are great for each other. You should just go for it. This summer was the happiest I've seen him. " He added.

"I think you should be more confident in yourself and in how much you mean to him. I'm sure once you do, you'll know exactly what to do from here on. " Kei finished.

Mimi was surprised at their words. Even more surprise that these goof balls had said it. She agreed since she left the same way.


	4. Chapter 4: After the storm

Mimi woke up to the warm sunlight running down her face. The storm has lifted and brought a clear sky chilly windy day. She rolled over and was face to face with Taichi. She was a breath away from him. She could hear his small snores and see his nose twitches. She could see every little detail. She quietly sat up with a bush of bed hair. She looked over to see Yuko and Kei were sleeping side by side. _"I swear those two should have been born twins." She thought._ She got up and started to get her things together. She was about to head out the but she stood staring at the door instead. She heard foot steps behind her.

"Hey where you going?" Taichi said as she was rubbing his left eye. She turned to Taichi standing a few feet away from her. Her heart melted at the sight of him. He had really bad bed hair. She was still half asleep and his eyes smaller than ever. She saw him to be so adorable. He walked towards her. Mimi took a few steps back leaving her pinned to his door. He rested his forehead with hers. She blushed. _"What i-i-is he doing?...He's so cute in the moring. He doesn't even have morning breath!" She panicked in thought._

"Don't go." He whispered."Stay...a bit longer." His eyes were focused on hers. She closed her eyes and he went in for a kiss. Right when their lips were to touch the door holding Mimi flew open and leaving her to fall backwards. Mimi yelled out and was caught right before she was about to hit the ground. Taichi instantly reached out for her but grew angry instead. Mimi looked up to see that it was James.

"You ok Memes?" He asked as she pulled her up.

"You know people ring door bells or knock before they go opening up other people's doors." Taichi snapped out. You could see his vein popping out his forehead.

"Well sorry about that. Mimi had texted me she was going to be outside and I guess I got worried after the she hadn't come out. " James said with an embarrassed experssion.

"Well, thanks again Taichi." She smiled. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taichi's eyes grew wide open as he felt her soft lips on his cheek. He tried to keep it together.

"Bye." Mimi said as she left. Taichi watched as she left with him. Watching her leave with James didn't make him angry. But left him with a familiar feeling. He hadn't felt like this since the summer. He felt hope. That there still is a chance to fix things. With that idea he closed the door behind him and was dancing in cheer! Yuko and Kei watched it all happened and were happy as well.

"Well well weeeeellllllllllllllllllllll ...look at the boss." Kei said. They both stood there watching Taichi slowly stop dancing and blush of embarrassment.

"It seems like the boss still has it. " Yuko added. Tachi started wrestling with them and threw them right out his front door.

"Aww boss why are you mean." Kei said as he crawled back to his front door.

"Yeah we just want to play. We like Mimi. We can get this moving fast. "Yuko added as she crawled right behind slammed the door. Yuko and Kei sat there with tiny watery eyes. Straching at the bottom of the door like pet cats trying to get in.

"Boss please!" Kei yelled out.

"How can you do this to your loyal servants?" Yuko added while slamming his hands down on the door mat. This went on for serveral hours. Taichi's parents even came home and were a bit freaked out.

"Taichi why are your buddies Kei and Yuko sitting outside purring like cats?" His mother asked.

"There a bunch of boneheads. They have to go home sometime." Taichi told his mom.

Mimi was in a great mood as her and James went to the nearest tea shop. They took the table next to the window. They both ordered and once again seemed to have fans everywhere. There were girls trying to get James attention but he didn't pay any. While the waiter slipped Mimi his number.

"Let me guess Meems you have resparked the flame between you and your dearest Taichi and now your on cloud nine correct?" James asked as he took a sip from his tea.

"Why my favorite friend James how can you spark a flame when it never died out?" She said with such cheer. James laughed at her comment and continued to converse.

"Well what are you going to do? I mean there's plenty of guys who would love attention from you. Why does it have to be Taichi? I mean it really is your fault for it dragging this long. How do you know if he even wants this?" James said pointing at her with a know at all expression. She choked on her tea and was coughing. She slammed her tea-cup and yelled out. "MY FAULT?! AND HOW IS THAT!?" James covered his ears sensing she would get loud. He smirked.

"Well whose idea was it to stay friends?" He said. Mimi was thrown off.

"Well...it was mmm-"She was cut off.

"Who said that ' I don't want to hurt anyone. THey are both my friends." He added.

"Uhhh..."

"Who was the one who ASSUMED. I really want to stress out the assume part, that he was better off with the red head. When she clearly already had a boyfriend?" he said while pointing at her.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Geeze!" She said as she continued to drink her tea with small narrow eyes. James laughed at her expression. His face turned soften and he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and jumped up. He smiled. The people around them were staring at them. Mimi saw this and became red all over.

"Wow he's so cute. " a girl a couple of tables away whispered.

"That must be his girlfriend. Shes so cute too. Lucky!" another girl continued.

"Wha-what was that?!" Mimi said as she placed her on her forehead.

"Well I think its cute how much of a fool you are." He placed his right hand on the side of his cheek and continued to stare at Mimi.

"Listen James I don't" She was cut off again.

"Have the same feelings for me?" He chuckled right after he finished her sentence. " I know that and it really doesn't matter to me. Sure I think you're cute and all but my feelings for you aren't what you think they are. I'm just your friend." He finished with a smile. "Besides we have bigger plans here. You need to get things together. I don't think that red-head will give up with out a fight. Take it slow. I think if you rush it, it won't be as fun." He said as he leaned back into his chair."

"And if there's no fun. Then whats the point." He smirked. Mimi stared right at him. Confused but was happy. She was very happy.

"I think the perfect time to do your big romantic confession is at the Christmas Winter festival." He smiled. "And that my dear is about a month away."

"Confession?!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah confession. Do you live under a rock? Everyone knows if you do your confession during school its the purest of the pure. Come on, your heart is pounding, you're looking for your lover. Your surrounded by all your peers. You finally spot him. But there's no way you can reach him in time. So you yell out with all your might." James continued his idea of Taichi's and Mimis confession.

Mimi began to sweat at the back of her head. _"You read too much manga James."_

"Alright. Alright. Confess by Christmas. Got it. Now about Sora..." Mimi paused.

"Don't worry about that racket red head." James added. "I'll take care of it."

sorry if i forgot some bumps. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Open Window

Thank you for your reviews and sorry for some bumps I may have missed. And also this is a steamy chapter. ^0^

Mimi spent the rest of her evening singing and humming her favorite love songs. She went home and laid in her bed gitter than ever. So was Taichi at his home. They each stared at their phones hoping to receive a call from one another. It was so painful to wait. Then suddenly their phones beeped.

"Oh my gosh!"Mimi said as she leaped out of bed. She checked her phone and went into a spiraling depression. It was from James.

"Hey Meems can you make me some rice balls for school tomorrow? :D"

Mimi let out a huge sigh and threw herself right back on to her bed. _"Oh Taichi. I want you. All of you." She thought _as she held her phone and crossed her arms close to her chest. She felt happy and upset that she let it drag on like this. _"Why did I ever listen to Sora. She's such a cunt." She thought. _She rolled over and spread herself all over her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Mimi's window was open and the winter breeze blew her light pink curtains. She got up and went over to close it. She let out a small sneeze and took a cloth and whiped her nose. She soon felt cold hands on her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat as her body went dead cold. Right when she was about scream out for help, she was turned around and her mouth was covered by a hand. Her fear soon turned to excitement as she saw who it was.

Taichi placed his finger on his lips making the "sshhhh" sound and smiled. He let her go and leaned in to kiss her. She gave into is warm embrace and let him lift her up on to her bed. Taichi gently sat her down in the middle of her bed. Mimi sat there so nervous as she watched him lock her door as he took off his sweater. He walked towards her bed and she blushed all over. Her heart was pounding so fast. She was very anxious of it all, she couldn't even say a word. Taichi got on the bed and crawled over to Mimi.

"_Holy fuck what is going on. My parents are in the next room?!" Mimi thought in panic._

Mimi laid down slowly as he towered over her body with his. She stared at him straight in the eyes. She felt her body overreaction this position. The room was silent. He let out a small chuckle and grinned. Mimi extended her hand up to touch Taichi's face. She stroked his soft cheeks and he leaned downwards for a gently kissed on the lips. His lips sent shock waves through out her whole body. She wrapped her arms around Taichi's neck. Taichi grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her in closer. Mimi let out a whimper in surprise. Taichi leaned close to her face and covered her lips with his index finer.

"Ssshhh don't wake your parents." Taichi whispered.

He started to kiss her neck and her ear. Taichi unbutton her pajama shirt as he kissed down her neck. He kissed her soft breast and continued kissing her down. Mimi felt every inch of her body tingle and felt flushed with every kiss he gave. They began to kiss slowly and roughly then more fast and intense. Taichi pulled his shirt off and carelessly tossed it on the floor. Taichi removed Mimi's pink pajama pants and proceeded to run his hands down her body. Mimi was over over over-whelmed by his hands touching every inch of her. She felt his hands down her lacey thin underwear. Where his fingers begin to pleasure her. Taichi leaned in towards her ear kiss it.

"Mimi you're so warm."

Mimi felt Taichi's hot breathe with his kiss and made her body go wild. She started giving out small thrust with every move Taichi's finger made. Taichi leaned back and took off his pants. _"Holy fuck that was intense. I don't think I can take much more. Where did he learn all this." Mimi thought as she tried to pull herself together. _

"Don't let tell me your down playing?" Taichi said with a smirked. Mimi's body jumped and she shook her head in response. Tachi came in close and continued to kiss her as he unhooked her bar. He laid her back down and started sucking on her small pink nipples. Mimi whimpered in pleasure. She soon felt him slowely thrust into her. It was as if a million fireworks went on at once in her body. Her hips thrusted against Taichi's and tried not to moan so loud.

"Mimi. your so tight." He said as she began to thrust faster and harder into Mimi. The both start breathing heavily and kissing more inaccurately. Mimi couldn't help but moan in complete orgasm with every movement Taichi made. Taichi was gently but rough, and every touch was passionate. She couldn't take it anymore and was about to hit her climax when she jumpped up from bed. Her cheeks were pink and she was flustered all over. She looked over and her room was empty.

"What the!?" She yelled out as she pulled her hair. She took her phone and looked at the time.

"12:32?! I was sleeping?! It was a dream!?" Mimi angrily yelled out!

"Mimi are you ok!" Her mother said as she knocked on her door.

"Uhh yeah sorry mom. " she said as she opened the door to let her mother see she was alright.

She closed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. She slammed her pillow over her head and laid there in embarrassment.

_"I can't believe I dreamt that. Am I some kind of undercover pervert?!" _She sighed. _"It was so intense and real." She thought. _She turned over. She smiled and went fell back to sleep.

_meanwhile..._

Taichi jumped up from bed and was so hot her ran into the shower. To release himself from his built up pressure.

_"That dream was so awesome" He thought. _

He laid back in bed and gave out a loud sigh. He smiled and fell right back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: James and the Red-Head

It was the weekend and James was out and about. He was playing with his phone as he walked along the shopping center. what was for sure he gained fans where ever he went. He yawned as she over heard girls complimenting him from a far. He walked by a café. He's stomach rumbled and decided a snack was very much needed. He walked in and to his surprise he saw his favorite red head. She was sitting at a table along side a tall slim blonde boy.

_"Well this is very interesting. " He thought._

James walked along and ordered a slice of cake and hot chocolate. The boy she was with had left and paid for the bill. James walked over and sat right in front on her.

"So you are the very beautiful red-head that has capture our soccer captain's heart?" He sarcastically said as he sat down. A café worker came and brought him his order. "Thank you miss." He said with a smile.

"My name is Sora. " She said with irritation. "Can I help you with something?" She continued as she drank her tea.

"I know your name but I don't think its important enough for me to call by first name." He snapped as he ate a piece of his chocolate cake.

Sora grew angry by his response. "Pfffttt. You're the so called Prince James everyone keeps talking about?" She smirked. " So much for being a prince. More of a complete jerkoff."

James chuckled. "I like your spirit. Though I don't think there's much to like. Girls like you are stupid. You have to have every one's attention. And once it's someone moves on, you go mad and want to get it back. Even though they have everything they wanted in the first place." James said as he continued eating his cake.

"Hmmph. And who do you think you are? You come here parading that you're a prince, kind, soft, and a gentleman but then you cling on to Mimi so that your reputation is good. Mimi wouldn't love you. Please!" Sora snapped out. "You think because your good looking you can do whatever you want you? You can just go up to girls and have your way with them?" She continued.

James put his fork down. He sighed. "It's funny how you truly believe that's all I'm good for is good looks. And thank you for saying I'm good looking. " He said smiling big. Sora blushed of embarrassment for letting him use her insult against her.

"As for Mimi and I, that is not love but friendship. Something you wouldn't know about. In fact i don't think you know much about love either. If you truly love someone you wouldn't be with anyone else. When I walked in, that blonde boy, I'm assuming that is your ex-boyfriend correct?" He asked.

Sora paused and did not say a word.

"Hmmm whatever your reason is, it's inappropriate when you're "in-love" with someone." He said.

Sora leaned back into her chair and looked away with a guilty expression.

"I was apologizing for the out come of our relationship." She said.

"You don't owe me any explaniation. Frankly i could careless about this whole thing." He smirked.

"For someone who says they aren't in love you sure act like it. If you dont care then I don't think its necessary for you to report any of this." She snapped as she put her tea cup down.

"Today is just not your day is it?" He chuckled. " Besides being s stupid girl, you are a horrible friend. Which is sad because I don't know why Mimi values you so much." With those words James got up and left a tip on the table. He left Sora siting alone staring at her tea cup.

He took out his phone his phone as he walk along the side-walk. He pasted a few shops when he heard someone call out to him. He turned and saw it was Sora running up to him. She stopped in front of him, panting and trying to catch her breath. James looked dazed and waited. She stood up and was burning with angry. He could see it in her eyes.

"Who are you to tell me all those things back there!" She said as she stood up tall. " Calling me stupid after I realized I made a mistake? I didn't think I had feelings for Taichi it just happened. Thats why I am here trying to fix things. I care for both of them!" She exclaimed.

James had a blank expression. He didn't care about Sora's truths. He just did her a kindness and let her vent.

"I don't care. You don't care about Taichi. You couldn't stand that he was moving on and even more because it was Mimi. Someone who actually loves him and is a good friend. " He said as he turned around. " You bully her out of being with him and as if Taichi belong to you. " He said as he started walking away. "You're selfish. It's only a matter of time before he sees what kind of person you are. "

James left Sora standing alone. She was puzzled in thought. She never had someone tell her anything like that before. She turned and went on her way as well. She walked alone questioning her intentions and her feelings.


	7. Chapter 7: James and Mimi

The weekend was drawing to a close and Mimi was still a bit embarrassed from her dream. She was in her kitchen baking some cupcakes. Lost in deep thought with her mixing bowl in hand, her door bell rang. She snapped out of her daze and went to get the door. _"Wonder who this could be." She thought. _ She opened the door and it was James.

"Oh hey. I thought you weren't coming over today?" She asked as she let him in.

"I changed my mind." He said as he took his coat off. " I see your baking. What's on the menu?" He asked happily.

"Just some simple chocolate cupcakes." She smiled as she lead the way back into the kitchen.

Mimi continued making her cupcakes while James sat right beside her island table. He watched her bake feeling a bit guilty from his encounter with Sora. Mimi noticed his expression and placed her cupcake tray in the oven. She sat in the chair next to him.

"Are you ok? You seem too quiet. Usually you would be a smart ass about something right now." She asked.

"I saw your friend at the café. I wasn't very nice. I feel a bit bad for it." He said placing his hand on the side of his head.

"My friend?" She was confused.

"The red-head." He answered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mimi yelled out as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Well I told her all her truths." He said as he leaned away from Mimi. He saw she was a bit upset with him.

"You don't know her to just go up to her and starting telling her shit!" Mimi yelled as she towered over him. James sank deeper into his chair as Mimi's voice got louder.

"I know. I know, but I knew you weren't gonna do it. I can't stand people walking on all over you. You're too nice at times. " James said while looking the other way.

Mimi paused and sat back down . She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I was a pretty big dick to her. But no one else would have been that honest with her. So I feel like it wasn't that bad. " He said as he looked over to Mimi.

"Well thanks I guess. I don't know what to say to you...Just next time try to contain yourself." She said as she gave out a loud sigh. "You know you only make more trouble for me. But I do admire how blunt you are but still." She continued.

The oven bell rang and Mimi jumped up to get her cupcakes out. She took them out to cool and leaned against her counter top. She was right in front of James and watched him sink into his chair.

"How are things with you and Taichi? Everything going good so far?" He asked as he sat up straight.

Mimi blushed at the sound of his name and got a flash back of Taichi kissing her neck from her steamy dream. James chuckled at her reaction.

"Huh.. Uhhh...well not since the Friday. It's only Sunday. I mean we haven't talked or anything. " She nervously said.

"Why are you so nervous. You act like if you slept with the guy." James joking said. Mimi didn't know how to respond. She said nothing.

"Wait Mimi?!" James said as he jumped up and slammed his hands down on to the island counter. " Don't tell me you did?!" He yelled.

"No I didn't!" She snapped back. She was as red as a tomato. "Not in real life I mean it was just a dream and I don't know why. " She said while hiding her face in her hands.

"So you did? In your dream?..." James asked. "You Mimi had a sex dream about Taichi?..." He said as he paused for a second. "What are you a 12-year-old boy having wet dreams?!" James exclaimed.

Mimi uncovered her face and began to yell back. "Well then don't ask me these questions if you don't want to know the answer. And don't tell anyone about my dream! " Mimi said as she held her mixing spoon up in the air.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your sex dream. I wouldn't want you to mix me to death. " He said while laughing. Mimi was a big irritated , you could see her vain popping out of her forehead.

"But anyway. You should invite him over. For some of your cupcakes. " He said as he pointed to the cup cake tray. She blushed at that idea. She kept thinking about her dream and was over whelmed.

"And I mean those cupcakes Mimi. " he said as he continued to point at the tray. "Not YOUR cupcake." He said as he then pointed under her waist.

"Your such a pervert!" Mimi said as she threw her spoon at his head. James took the blow head on and threw back off his chair.

"It was worth it." He moaned out. He stood back up and told Mimi it was time for him to go. She frosted and wrapped up some cupcakes for him. She walked him out. When James opened the door they saw Sora about to ring the door bell. They were all a bit surprised.

"Well I'll see you later Memes." James said as he walked past Sora.

"Sorry for being a bit harsh earlier. I bet you're a nice girl." He said as he continued through.

"Hey Sora what are you doing here?"

"I can to talk to you. " Sora said as Mimi let her in. She took off her coat and they both went into the living room.

"Oh wait give me a second. I'll bring tea and some fresh cupcakes for us." Mimi said. She ran into her kitchen and got the tea going on a tray with her cupcakes and headed back to her living room. She sat herself down and the tray down on the small coffee table.

"It's been a while since you've been over. Hows your mom doing? Mimi asked as she poured and served tea.

"She's great. Thanks for asking." Sora said. She accepted the tea and leaned back on Mimi's couch. It was a bit awkward between the two girls. Since the last time they talked wasn't the best conversation.

"So what's the deal. You came here to say something so say it. " Mimi said as she sat her tea-cup down.


	8. Chapter 8: Number 1 & 2

Mimi stared at Sore as she took a sip of the hot tea. Sora placed her cup down on the table and continued to stare back at Mimi.

"I'm here talk about someone. Who is very special to me." Sora said. With every word Mimi became uneasy and held her tea-cup with a firm grip.

"I want you to be happy Mimi. You're my friend but in this case...I can't...And I won't." Sora said as she raised her voice.

They two girls stared straight at each other dead in the eyes. The whole room was quiet. Not a sound was made.

" I'm sorry how I talked you last time. I didn't want to be a bitch to you. But everything I said was right. Taichi and I are better off together. You can have any guy you want. All the guys from school are in love with you. Why can't you just pick one of them? I mean everyone thinks you and James are going out. Why don't you just make it official already." Sora stated as she took another drink of her tea.

Mimi was bit shocked by Sora's words. She set her tea cup down and had a sad expression on her face.

_"Mimi is just gonna hand him over like nothing. She looks like she's going to cry. Easy. All fair in love and war." Sora thought as she smirked._

"Well there is one thing I do believe...It's not hard for you to be a bitch at all. " Mimi snapped back. Sora jumped up at Mimi's reaction.

"Excuse me?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You have some nerve coming to my house and telling me all this load of crap!" Mimi said as she slammed down her tea-cup on the table, nearly shattering it. Sora pulled herself back at bit. She had never seen Mimi so assertive.

" You're a fucking cunt Sora. When I left Japan you had already picked Yamatto for your boyfriend. You never even liked Taichi! And I know that for a fact!" Mimi stood up and clenched her fist by her side. Sora can feel the rage burning in Mimi.

" I know how you felt for him because you told me everything. You don't even like him now. You just can't stand the fact that he doesn't love you anymore! I mean how insane do you have to be? You broke up with Yamatto because you saw Taichi was moving on." Mimi continued.

Sora put her tea-cup down and stood up fast.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! That's not what happened!" Sora yelled back.

"How self-centered do you have to be?! Why couldn't you be happy for him? You lead him on, then made your choice for Yamatto, and right when he is moving on come back to fuck with his head?!" Mimi yelled.

"Shut up Mimi! You don't know what you are talking about! And how is it I'm the only bad guy here. Don't act like your so high and mighty. I know for a fact you and James are together. I saw you at the cafe the other day. He was all over you. Kissing you! So don't tell me I'm leading him on!" Sora yelled back at Mimi.

Mimi slapped Sora. Sora wasn't expecting that at all. She placed her hand on her cheek where the blow was. They were both fired up as they stared at each other. Not saying a word. They stood firmly with their feet on the ground, hands by their sides and ready to start throwing fist. A minute or two had past and they remained in the same stance.

"You know what Sora?" Mimi said as she smirked. Sora didn't take her eyes off Mimi as she waited for a response. "I honestly don't have anything to worry about." She said as she sat back down and poured herself more tea. Sora was even more angry with Mimi.

" I feel sorry that you wasted all this time coming over here. " She said as she took a sip from her tea. She looked up at Sora with a smirk. " I'm done with you. The door is that way. " She said as she pointed down the hall way. " Sora grinned her teeth and then took a deep breathe. She started to walk out.

"Mimi I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Sora said as she opened her door. Mimi turned her head to listen. " I'm still in the number one spot in this game. You will always be second. He's with me." She finished as she closed the door behind her.

Sora smiled as she rubbed her red cheek.

"There's still that one person that can change it all." She thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Will you go with me?

A few days have gone by and things hadn't really changed. It was mid December and winter was here. It was one week before winter break. Chili winter winds were blowing all around and scarfs and thick coats were everywhere. Taichi hadn't really talked to Mimi and neither has she. He would always try to see her at school but she was always surrounded by guys or James. While Sora wasn't giving him any space at all either. School had become tiresome for Taichi because he couldn't even talk to Mimi. He moaned and groaned every time he made his way to his next class.

There was only one class he felt most at easy and wasn't worried about anything. It was P.E. He and Matt had the same class so they met up after changing in the locker room.

"So I guess we are playing soccer today. I bet your excited." Matt said as he patted Taichi on the back.

"Kind of. I mean the out come will be the same. Since your a horrible player. Just don't be on my team this time ok?" Taichi teased him as they walked up to the soccer field. There waiting for them were Yuko and Kei.

"Hey Matt!" The boy young boys said.

"HEY BOSS!" They yelled out as they ran to Taichi. They clung themselves to his waist while saying words of admiration for him.

Matt and Taichi began to sweat at the back of their heads.

"You think they would get tired of doing this everyday." Matt said as she tried to pry Yuko of Taichi.

"Get off! NOW!" Taichi said as he hit Kei on the top of the head.

"But Boss we miss you!" Yuko and Kei said at the same time.

"This is really starting to get old guys." Taichi said as he started walking inside the field dragging Yuko and Kei with him.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Yuko and Kei were on Taichi's team. They didn't play much. Taichi was the one going back and forth playing with all his might. Using every bit of frustration, not even the cold winter could stop him.

"Yuko! Kei! What the hell?! Are you trying to lose?!" Taichi yelled at to them as he tried catching his breath. Yuko and Kei both were only had evil smirks on their faces. Taichi creeped out by them got back into the game.

Yuko suddenly kicked it into gear and stole the ball way from the opposite team.

"One!" He shouted as he kicked the ball to Kei. Kei sprinted to get the ball.

"TWO!" He shouted as he kicked the ball with all his might. Taichi watched the ball as it left the soccer field and landed near the school green house. The coach shout for Taichi to go retrieve the ball. Taichi was angry and he turned to give Yuko and Kei the death stare.

Yuko and Kei at the sight hung on to each other.

"Don't worry boss!" They both said. "We did this for you!" They continued with fear in their voices.

Taichi continued to look for the ball. "Game on!" The coach shouted as he threw in a new ball.

_"Damn it why did he have to kick it that far. I swear why do I keep talking to those bone heads!?" He thought. _He got closer to the green house and saw a girl getting from from the ground.

"Are you ok?!" He yelled as he rushed over to help her. The girl at the sound of his voice jumped right up.

Taichi got close enough to see that it was Mimi. She got hit right in the face. Her cheeks were puffy and red because of the impact.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry Mimi!" Taichi said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to curse." He said as he placed his hand on her right cheek. She blushed at his touch. She was so nervous she didn't know what to say. She felt a hot tingling all over body as she got flash backs of her dream. She was embarrassed to have remembered it with his touch.

"Well at least there's no nose bleed this time." He said playfully. She looked to her left trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey are you alright Mimi? Do you have a concussion?" He asked as he examined her head and body. "No bruises and your not bleeding anywhere.".He said as he placed his hand on his head. "Hmm...I guess you're all right. Wow I should be a doctor!" He said jokingly.

"It's funny how this happened again." She responded. He stopped and focused on Mimi.

"I get hit by a soccer ball and then its you who came to check up on me." She smiled. He smiled in return. She hand her hands right in front of her and held the end of her skirt tight. She wrestled around with her hands while trying to form words in her head. Taichi could see how nervous she was. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Her body jump up in surprise.

"Taichi I have something." She was interrupted by Taichi.

"Don't worry Mimi." He responded. He looked into her eyes and she did the same. She wanted to melt right then and there.

"Everything is going to be alright..." He said softly. She blushed greatly all over her body. She felt as if he understood her effort and what she was trying to say. She felt a relief.

"I doubt you will have any head injuries!" He said happy and obviously as he placed his hands on his hips. She felt like her whole body crack and was smashed into a million little peices. She then realized they were not on the same page.

A few feet away were Yuko, Kei and Matt hidden in a bush outside the green house. They were spying on them. Yuko and Kei soon dropped their bodies to the hard ground at Taichi's statement. Matt grew sweat at the back of his head.

"He's the world's biggest idiot." Matt said as he turned to face his two classmates." Hey you guys alright?" Matt asked as he notice Yuko and Kei on the floor spiraling into deep depression.

"Why is he so stupid?" Yuko asked as he got back up and continued to watch through the leaves.

"It took us weeks to plan this encounter. WEEKS!" Kei shouted as he did the same as Yuko, only louder. Matt soon covered their mouths and shoved them deeper into the bush so they couldn't be seen. Taichi looked over at the sound of the bushes rumbling.

"What was that?" Taichi asked as he looked over towards the bushes. Mimi gave a big sigh. Taichi heard and turned back to face her. She started to laugh.

"Whats so funny? I don't get it." Taichi said with confusion. The boys in the bushes whispered a sigh and continued to watch and were also confused.

"To this day your pretty dumb about girls aren't you Taichi?" She asked playfully. He didn't like to be tease by her. He grew a bit annoyed.

"For all I know I am brain dead because of you. " She teased as she pointed to her head.

His eyes became narrow and started to sweat at the back of his head.

_"She still has that bad personality of hers. But she's still cute as ever, even more so in her school uniform." He thought. _

"I see you still have that bad personality intact." He said jokingly. They both started laughing and looked into each other's eyes.

*in the bush*  
"This is going great!" Yuko whispered with anticipating eyes.

"This is it Boss! Don't fuck this up! SEAL THE DEAL!" Kei whispered after with excitement.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to class? " Matt said as he was peeping the opposite direction of Taichi and Mimi.

"SHUT UP MATT WE CAN"T HEAR!" Yuko and Kei hissed.

"Oh my gosh! I was going to the office for paper work for Mr. Tamaki." Mimi said as she soon remembered why she was out there. Taichi watched as she left. He clenched his fist and ran after her.

"Wait Mimi!" He shouted as he caught her by the hand. She stopped and turned to see Taichi holding her hand firmly but gently. They stood there holding each other's hand.

"Y-yes." She said. She blushed and he did the same. He immediately let of of her and nervously placed it on his head.

"The Christmas Tree lighting is next week..." He stated. His heart beat faster with every word. "Would you go with me?" He asked while he scratched the back of his head.

She turned around quickly to hide her huge smile and happiness. Taichi felt defeat by her quick reaction. Also felt like a great fool for asking.

_"Aww great. I'm an idoit! Of course she's going with someone else. Probably that pretty boy James." He thought to himself._

_"_Pick me up at eight." She said as she began to walk away. His distressed expression turned into extreme happiness. He wanted to jump up in the air and shout out but he contained himself until Mimi left. She turned once again and gave him a lovely smile as she left his sight. After that he began to dance and leap with joy. Yuko and Kei did the same as they leaped from bush.

Taichi turned to them and instantly grew angry.

"We knew you could do it Bo.." They both tried to finish their statement but the sight of angry in golfed with flames Taichi caused them to run for their lives.

"We did it for you Boss." They shouted as they ran away from him. Matt face plam at the every sight of it all. The bell rang for lunch to begin. Taichi was so happy. He changed quickly so he could find Mimi and have lunch with her. He searched everywhere for her. Except her homeroom, which he did not know. _"Cheese and rice! How am I going to find her?...Oh wait!" He thought to himself. _He pulled out his phone and proceeded in a victory stance. He continued to walk the hall way. "I'm so smart I should of left high school already." He said to himself.

He flipped open his phone and looked for Mimi's number. Right when he had found it he was scared out of his mind.

"HI TAICHI!" Sora leaped out to him. He was so startled his phone flew right out his hand and on to the floor.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He said with an annoyed tone. Sora felt bad for putting Taichi in such an angry mood.

"I'm sorry Taichi. It's just I've looked everywhere for you. I brought you lunch." She said with a sad tone of voice. Taichi bent down to get his phone.

"Great the screen in cracked." He said even more angry. She took a couple of steps back away from Taichi. She could sense his intense annoyance of her.

"Taichi I brought you lunch. I'm sorry." She said as she handed him the bento box. He sighed.

"You don't have to make me lunch. You know that. You're not my..." He was interrupted by Sora's lips. He paused and was taken back by it.

"I'm sorry ok. I can get your phone fixed." She said softly as she held his phone in his hand.

Taichi snapped out of it and noticed everyone in the hall had watched what happened. His eyes became narrow and fixed a pond Sora. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. " You're not my girlfriend." At the end of that sentence she let go of her bento box, which fell straight on the floor. Sora couldn't move or say anything as she watched Taichi walk away. She felt her heart crushed. The sight of him walking further and futher away made her want to break down and cry. She wiped her tearful eyes and continued on.

_"I didn't want to do this but I will. Taichi you will be mine." Sora thought as she walked alone. _

Taichi went to his homeroom class. He decided to skip lunch all together.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have been such a dick. I mean I can't have people telling Mimi they saw her kiss me. Uuugghhhh Why does everything have to be so difficult." He thought to himself. _

Class was dismissed and Taichi couldn't wait to get home. He skipped dinner too and went straight to his room. He put his school bag on his desk and started on his homework. But he was having a hard time focusing. He fantasized about spending time with Mimi. He pictured himself running his fingers down her long soft brown hair. Caressing her small petite body against his. Dreaming about kissing her full honey warm lips. He laid his head on his desk as he got lost in his day dream. Taichi's phone rang and woke him up. It was a text from Sora.

"I need to talk to you soon please. :("

Taichi took a deep breath and then threw himself on his bed. He stared at his ceiling. _"Fucking damn it! Every one saw her kiss me. Mimi probably knows by now...Why?! Why?! Why?! Right when I asked Mimi out. " He thought while rolling back and forth on his bed._

...Meanwhile at Mimi's...

James had just finished telling Mimi about Taichi and Sora.

"Are you sure it wasn't a rumor?" She asked him.

"I was there Meemes. I'm on your side remember!" He said back with annoyance.

Mimi slammed down her phone on to her coffee table. James was frighten by her reaction. She was so angry she was even growling.

_"Sweet mother of pearl!" _He thought as he leaned back away from Mimi. "Mimi calm down!" He said.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" She yelled out. "How can she do that in front of everybody?! That smug ugly little red head!" She continued to shout out. James stared at Mimi wishing he wasn't a part of any of this cat fight. James started slowly exiting the room while Mimi ranted on and on. He wanted to sneak out in fear of Mimi wrath.

"JAMES WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She exclaimed. James stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned around to face Mimi.

"Don't worry. She is tricky. But it's nothing you can't handle. Remember you next week you are going to the Christmas festival and all this will finally end." James said with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. She grew fire in her eyes and was driven by motivation.

"THAT'S IT! That night I will tell him everything!" She said as her angry voice softened. "This ENDS NOW."


	10. Chapter 10: Kind Words and A Lie

It was a few days before the Christmas tree lighting. Mimi was finishing up her ballet rehearsal. She grabbed her water bottle from her bag and proceeded to drink. She let out a deep sigh relaxing her body. She felt tension threw out her arms, legs and stomach.

"Mimi its been a really long time. I'm so happy to see you again. I would have hoped to cast you in the Nut Cracker this year." Her dance instructor said. Mimi looked up and smiled. She took another sip of her water and let herself fall gently on the floor. She raised her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead when a small pink towel was given to her. She looked up to see her fellow bun head Melody smiling. Melody sat down in front of Mimi.

"Here Memes." She smiled softly. "It's awesome that you came back. I think you would have been a better choice for the Nut Cracker than me. " Melody said as she let her hair . " Being a bun head is not easy. You're a way better dancer than me." Melody continued.

"Mel you're way awesome! I think it went to the right person! You're always here rain or shine. You deserve it!" Mimi said as she patted her face with the towel.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Melody asked as she placed her hand on Mimi' s left shoulder. As Mimi was about to speak Kei shouted out for their attention.

"Let's go Mel I'M HUNGRY!" He continued to shout as he stepped into the studio.

Melody grew angry and embarrassed of her brother. Her veins were popping out of her forehead. " CAN YOU SHUT UP AND NOT YELL! I'M TALKING TO MIMI YOU TERD NUGGET!" She lashed out. The two siblings began to kick and call each other names. Mimi watched and she stood up. Yuko soon also walked in a few minutes after.

"Oh hey Mimi. I didn't know you would be here too. " Yuko said as he approached her. "Here I'll walk you hope. I doubt these two will leave anytime soon." He said as he picked up her bag.

"You don't have too really." She said as she tried taking her bag back. Yuko moved a couple of steps forward and was face to face with Mimi. "No I insist. Besides a pretty girl shouldn't be walking a lone late at night." He smiled.

With that statement Melody whipped herself around to face Yuko. "How come you never say that to me when you come get me Yuko?!" Melody asked with distressed puppy dog eyes. Yuko began to sweat at the back of his head. "Well incase you didn't hear i said pretty girls." He teased her as he slicked his tongue out.

Kei followed after Melody and grabbed Yuko by the neck. Yuko soon had Kei towering over him and was being flung around like a rag doll.

"What's this whole deal about you picking up Melody alone at night?!" He yelled out. So loud Yuko's hair was blown into a complete mess.

"Kei let him go!" Melody said as she started hitting her brother's back. Mimi watched as Kei shook Yuko uncontrollably and Melody trying to free Yuko. She let out a giggle and soon it turning into uncontrollable laughter. Melody stopped to look at Mimi and so did Kei and Yuko.

"You guys are something else." She said as she wiped tears off her eyes. "Let's get a move on!" She said as she walked a long side them.

The group walked along the cold winter streets laughing and telling jokes. The boys teased the girls while the girls teased back. They reached Kei and Melody's house. They stood outside saying their good byes.

"Are you sure you two don't wanna have dinner with us?" Kei asked as he placed his hands behind his head. "You know my mom cooks a mean stew!" He chuckled.

"Yes it's the best in this cold weather." Melody added as she held her index finger in the air.

"Thanks but I'm gonna walk Mimi home..." Yuko said as he took a few steps back. "Oh Mel, the Christmas tree lighting is in two days. Do you have anyone to go with?" Yuko asked with a tint of red in his face. "If you don't then maybe you would like to go with me?" He asked looking into Melody's eyes.

She blushed and looked away. "S-sure Yuko. " She said as she turned around and ran inside her house yelling. "Pick me up at 7!" Kei felt like a boiling pot and ready to explode.

"Great see you then!" Yuko Yelled as he grabbed Mimi and began to run. "See you later Kei."

"YUKO COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Kei said as he ran after them.

"Ouch Yuko dont pull so hard!" Mimi said as she was being tugged around by Yuko. "Slow down I can't keep up!" She said as she was panting out of breath.

They ran just until they saw Kei give up and turned around. Yuko stopped and let go of Mimi's hand. She was gasping for air and she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees. "Can...can we have a time out?" She said as she sat down. Yuko smiled and sat down next to her.

"So you and Mel huh?" She asked as she watched him sit down. "Kei is gonna kill you." She added.

"He's a pretty dull guy. We've seen each other since the summer begun. She's something else." He said as he gave Mimi a big smile. "It's about time we told Kei. Though I know he doesn't like it. It makes us happy. You shouldn't be afraid either. I see how you look at Taichi." He continued as he looked directly at Mimi. She blushed.

"Hmph I don't even see the guy how can you be so sure?" She added.

"Because I see how you stare when he's playing soccer. I see that look on your face when you see him down the halls. How bad you want to talk to him. But your scared. Don't be. Taichi isn't the smartest when it comes to girls but I know his feelings for you are real. Don't like some one evil like Sora take that away from you." He finished as he got up. He reached his hand out to her. Mimi was shocked at his words and how dead on he was.

She reached up and took his hand. He helped her up and smiled. "Looks like i got you home fast." He added. Mimi confused turned around and saw she was right in front of her house.

"Wow how fast were we running?" She giggled.

"The Christmas tree lighting is coming up soon. Don't give up no matter what happens. Just be true and Taichi will understand." He smiled. "See ya!" He said as he waved goodbye. Mimi watched him walk away until he disappeared into he dark winter night.

_"Be true huh?" She thought as she entered her home. _

Meanwhile...

Taichi was walking home from Matt's house. He had his scarf on tight and his coat button straight up to his throat so he wouldn't catch a cold. He was smiling and was happy.

_"The lighting is in two days and I get to be with Mimi!" _He thought as she gave himself a hug. _"Pretty soon I'll be able to hug her all the time and get to kiss her." He thought as he puckered his lips and ran his hands up and down his body. _He soon heard a chuckle. He turned to see who it was. It was Sora standing right in front of him. He jumped with surprise and felt a cold sweat going down his body.

She stood there and her smile soon went away.

"Taichi it feels like you've avoided me. I just want to talk to you." She said while tightienng her fist beside her.

Taichi looked away. He knew she was right. He's been making excuses and dodging her every chance he got. He didn't want to be the bad guy or see her cry.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" She said as she raised her voice.

Taichi began to sweat and took a few steps back as Sora walked closer to him.

"Why happened Taichi?" She said as she began to cry. "I thought you wanted me. I left Matt for you. I have done everything not to rush you and mak up happy. Why are you doing this?!" She said as she threw herself on him. She buried her face with tears in his chest. Taichi with no words just patted her head and held her back. He felt a huge pit in his stomach as it tossed and turned. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sora." He said as he gently pushed her away. "This...This isn't" He tried to say but Sora interrupted him.

"No don't say it!" She exclaimed.

"We can't happen...I don't love you." He said. At the end of her sentence he felt Sora's hand slap him across his face.

"Taichi you jerk! I left Matt for you! Do you know how horrible that was!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Taichi stocked by Sora actions placed his hand on his rosy cheek that was hit.

Sora continued to talk and express her self through tears and arm movement. Taichi didn't hear a word she said. He stood there seeing pass her. He couldn't only think of Mimi and how truly different she was. He remember her soft touch when she would stroke his cheek. Her warm and loving embrace.

"Taichi are you listening to me?!" Sora exclaimed as she held her fist tighter.

Taichi smiled and let of his cheek. He began to walk pass Sora. " Please don't go Taichi!" She cried out.

He stopped a few feet away from her. He turned to look at her. Sora felt a strong pain in her stomach from his stare. She was losing and didn't know what to do.

"I never asked you to do anything. I never told you to leave Matt. He's my best friend why would I ask of that?!" He said with a firm and strong voice. "You are pretty evil Sora. I don't want to hurt you. But I'm love with Mimi. She's everything you are not." He finished as he turned around and continued on his way home.

Sora couldn't believe what Taichi had just said and done. She fell to her knees and let he tears stream down her face.

"She doesn't love you Taichi. She told me herself." She yelled out. Taichi stopped in his tracks.

"You don't need to lie. This affair is between her and I." He replied.

"If she felt so strong about you why isn't she here instead of me?!...She is with James Taichi. Everyone knows it. She's playing you for a fool! She wants to get back at me. She's only gonna hurt you." She continued to say in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"Think about it Taichi. All this time and she was with him. She never once tried to talk to you. She's not what you think. She told me so. She's only using you to hurt me." Sora cried.

Taichi became angry with her words. He turned around and walked right up to her.

"Why would she do that?! Why would She need to do that?!" He exclaimed with rage in his eyes. Sora got up and hide a smug smirk across her face. She knew she had got him to believe her.

"Before she left to America she told me she liked Matt. But Matt and I were already together. Why else. Since she's been back shes always avoided me. Everyone from our school knew she liked him. Even Joe and Izzy teased her!" Sora exclaimed. Taichi grew even more upset and ran off, leaving Sora alone. She wiped her tears off her face and began to laugh. "He's mine this time."


	11. Chapter 11: Am I a joke to you!

Taichi laid in his bed. He was staring at his ceiling for hours. He couldn't get his mind off the so-called "truth" that Sora told him the night before. He didn't answer his calls, or texts. . He ignored everyone and everything. He had several from all his friends. He turned around and turned his phone off to stop the ringing. He tossed and turned as his stomach continued to cause him pain. His body ached to his very bone with every thought of his best friend with another girl he loved by his side.

"_Why does this always happen. Matt's not even that cool?!" _He thought as he grunted. He buried his face into his pillow. He pouted the whole night. He was confused of his feelings towards everything. He tossed himself over and laid on his side. _"I mean i remember everyone teasing her about him but I never thought she seriously liked him like that." _He stared at his alarm clock. _"They were best friends. Even he told me that."_

9:15 p.m.

He whipped himself up. He slouched over and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep inhale and exhaled. He looked up at the clock. 9:21 p.m. "_Well theres only one way to find out." _He thought as he got up and grabbed his phone. He put his shoes on, his jacket and walked right on out. "Ill be back mom." he said.

"Wow its cold tonight." He thought while putting his hands in his pants pocket. "Better clear things up now. What a drag." he continued.

Meanwhile...

Matt was sitting at his living room table. He was writing in his notebook. He new lyrics for a new song he was working on. He chewed on his pencil as he was stuck one of his verse. "Oh sweet! this would go perfectly!" He smiled as he wrote his lyrics down quickly. He continued writing.

DING DONG! He jumped at the sound of the door bell. "What the heck!? Who could that be?" He thought as he place his pencil down. He looked over at his clock. "It's 9:37 p.m. Why would anyone visit right now?" He continued. He got up and went to open the door. To his surprise it was Mimi.

She had a wool white beanie and was in black pea coat. Her nose was pink because of the cold. Matt blushed at his surprise.

"Uhh Mimi what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood in his door way.

"It's pretty cold out here Matt. Can I come in?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Oh yes sorry come in!" He said of embarrassment. He helped her with her coat as she walked in. She took of her beanie and let her hair down. She was wearing a cream-colored button up long-sleeved blouse. Which she had tucked in to a black flowing skirt that met up her waist. Along with white thigh high tights weren't able to be seen. They walked over to his living room where Matt had his table covered in his notes. "Sorry Meems. I'll clean this up real quick." He said as he was moving his paperwork.

"Wow, you're still messy as ever!" She giggled. She walked over to the end of he table. She noticed a bit of his rug was lift upwards. She took a wider step to avoid tripping. "You should really fix your rug. You could trip over it." She added.

Matt gave a small chuckle at her comment."You haven't been over for a while...Since you left Japan. I was starting to think you hated me." Matt said with a bit of hesitation.

She sat down and thought about what Matt had just said. "I don't hate you. You were my best friend...It's just when that rumor got out that I liked you. You changed." She paused as she looked away from Matt. Matt felt a sharp pain in his stomach from looking at Mimi's expression.

"But I've never saw you that way. My feelings for you were only of friendship and nothing else. " She added.

"I know. I'm sorry I was pretty immature. I just didn't know how to deal with it." He responded as he awkwardly placed his hand on his head. He sat down across from her.

"I came to talk about something else." She said as she placed her hands on her lap. "I'm sure you know about me and Taichi."

Matt sat up straight and gave Mimi all his attention.

"It;s funny really. I've never thought I'd have such strong feelings for Taichi. After all we have been through. He was the last one I'd think to go for." She smiled. "Ever since I've been back all I've ever thought about was him. And seeing him with Sora hurt more than I thought. " She continued as she firmly placed her hands on the coffee table.

Matt felt uneasy about the conversation. _"Oh man I really don't want to get dragged into this mess." _He thought.

"I just need to know if I am what Taichi really wants. And You are his best friend so I'd figured you would know out of everyone." She asked staring straight into his eyes.

Matt grew nervous with Mimi's stare. "Honestly I don't know what he wants." He said as he placed his elbows on the table. "You see this year hasn't been the best for him. He was really in love with Sora...And so was I. "

Mimi looked confused. "That is right how can you guys still be such good friends after you two started dating?" She asked.

"Well it wasn't easy. Taichi and I decided that our friendship was strong and who ever she decided a pond would be the best man standing. And that's how its been. Even now. I honestly don't know what that girl wants . But Sora does seem to play games a lot." He chuckled only to leave a sad expression. Mimi face grew sad after seeing Matt's face.

_"Matt really loved her. He still does. If Matt doesn't know then what will happen tomorrow?" She thought._

_*meanwhile outside the complex*_

_"Hmmm Matt's lights still on. Sweet that guy never sleeps. I've made it this far. Now I just gotta go up there and hear it from him. Sora can't be right." Taichi thought as he continued to walked up to Matt's apartment complex._

_*back in Matt's apartment*_

"You're caught in a pretty rough love triangle Meems. And seeing its between you and Sora I'm sure its gotten pretty nasty." Matt teased Mimi.

"You got that right. I wish we could have been like you two. Hopefully we can still be friends. But I can never forgive myself if I didn't try my best for Taichi." She explained.

Matt smiled and flicked Mimi's forehead.

"Ouch what was that for!?" She yelled as she placed her hand over her forehead.

"Don't worry Meems. I honestly beleive that what he feels for you is stronger than what he had for Sora.." Matt added as he smiled softly." You just have to be more confident and wait for tomorrow!" He continued to smile. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't get us some tea. I'll be right back." He said as he jumped up of embarrassment. "I'm such a horrible host."

It's ok Matt. I'm going to head home now. It's pretty late." She said she was trying to stand up.

"Well let me at least end you off with a hot chocolate for your trip." He said as he stood up fast and began to run towards his kitchen.

*meanwhile outside."

"Aright this is it Taichi! Don't back out now. It's now or never!" Taichi said as he beg stood in front of Matt's door.

"Don't worry Mimi I got this...ahh" Matt said as he tripped over that tucked up piece of rug.

Mimi didn't have enough time to move as she watch Matt's falling body. A loud thump was made as both Mimi and Matt opened their eyes to find them face to face. Mimi and Matt both blushed and were frozen stiff not knowing what to do. Matt could hear his heart beat loud and fast as he stared right down at her.

_"OH GREAT! NOW SHES GONNA THINK I'M SOME KID OF PERVERT! NO! NO THIS IS ALL AN ACCIDENT! HOW CAN THINGS GET ANY WORST." Matt thought in a panic._

Mimi felt hot all over her body as Matt towered over her. She laid still not knowing what to do.

_"OH GAWD!? This is so awkward! AND I'm in a skirt for crying out loud!?" She thought. "This is so embarrassing."_

The sound of the front door opening was enough to get them to snap out of their awkward moment. The very sight before him was not what he expected. Mimi was on the floor and Matt over her. Matt and Mimi both looked up to find Taichi standing in the door way. Taichi grew in ragged as he continued to stare. Her hair was everyehere in a mess. Her skirt was lifted enough to see her bare thigh. He could even see the white top lace of her thigh high. As if he was interrupting a romantic momment. He drew his hands into tight fist as he began to grind his teeth. Matt quickly jumped up and walked towards him."Taichi you know you should always knock before you come in. Otherwise crazy missunder-" Matt was cut off by a swift punch by Taichi's fist. Matt was knocked into the wall next to him.

Mimi stood up and her heart beating fast. "Please Taichi it's not what you think!" She yelled as she helped Matt.

Taichi punched the wall next to him. Mimi flinched at the sound of his fist against the wall. Matt wiped the blood off his chin and smirked. "Well that was a good hit. But Taichi it's really not what it looked..."

"Be quiet!" Taichi exclaimed. "Am I some kind to joke to you?" He continued. Mimi grew uneasy with the look of anger in Taichi's eyes. He turned to walk out of the door. "Do me a favor and stay out of my life."

Mimi stood there frozen as she watch Taichi leave into the cold night.

Mimi grabbed her coat and ran off after him.

"Wait Mimi!" Matt called out. "That girl forgot her shoes." Matt said as he went for his coat.

Mimi ran out calling out for Taichi. She couldn't find him. All she could hear was her own breath as she ran down the snowy streets. The bottoms of her feet began to burn with the cold from the snow.

"Ow this hurts so bad!" She said as she began to lift her feet. She looked down the street ways. She couldn't find him. She could only see her own breath against the cold air. She let herself fall on to the cold snowy side-walk. She heard her name being called out. She looked back and saw Matt running towards her.

"Mimi here put your shoes on!" He said as he helped her up and gave her her shoes. "List don't go running off like that! " He said with concern. "Theres only one place he could go and its back home. So lets head there." Mimi put her shoes and nodded yes to Matt. "Lets get going!" He smiled.

Taichi walking down the snowy side-walk. Only hearing the sound of his feet brushing up against the snow. He was no longer angry. He felt defeated and foolish. "_Why can't I get them out of head?!" He thought as he put his hand on the side of his head. "She was there. She was underneath him!"_

A car drove up to Taichi's left side. Taichi stopped to see who it was as the window began to roll down. He smiled and went to the side and open the car door to get in.


End file.
